A Town Where You Live - Akari Route
by KevinTheAsian
Summary: Exactly what the name says. This is an alternate route that COULD have happened after reaching a certain point in a story if Haruto went in the direction of being with Akari. The rating counts as rated for 15 .
1. Chapter 1

"A Town Where You Live", characters within the story, and the rights to them all belong to Seo Kouji. When reading this story, make sure you have at least read up to Chapter 101 and have also watched the Kimi No Iru Machi 2014 OVA 1 to understand where the story starts from. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Town Where You Live - Akari Route**

**Chapter 1**

Haruto is no longer able to see her anymore. Alongside that, someone who could very much be his closest friend died recently. It's summer, and he is returning to Hiroshima to clear his mind a bit.

About the same time, Nanami had taken Akari to a place where they are currently talking without intrusion.

"Akari, how long have you felt this way?" Asks Nanami. She is slightly shaking as she waited for an answer.

"For the longest time," Akari replies. She didn't look at Nanami directly but Nanami knew that she is serious about her answer.

"Okay…" Nanami replies back. "I guess I won't have to worry then, since there will be someone who he can spend the visit with after all."

Nanami gives Akari a sincere smile and quick "Best wishes" before they parted for the night.

* * *

Haruto has just arrived in Hiroshima and now stands at the front of his house. He knocks on the door to see if his family home. No one answers, so Haruto decides to just walk in. He is about to take his stuff to his bedroom when he sees Akari sitting at the table eating watermelons.

"Welcome back, Haruto!" Akari greets him between bites.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Wait, why are you even here?!" exclaims Haruto.

"I heard from your parents that you would be coming for a visit," Akari replies after putting down the watermelon.

"I was going to surprise you guys with a visit but I guess my parents forgot to keep it a secret," Haruto mutters. "Anyways, where's Takagi?"

"He has baseball practice today so he won't be back until later this afternoon."

"Ah, that makes sense," says Haruto. He then goes to his bedroom and puts away luggage bag. He then walks back down stairs to take a sit at the table across Akari. "So, what have you been up to while you were waiting?"

"I've just been eating these water melons," Akari replies.

"Really? So there isn't anything for us to do except sit here and talk, huh?"

"Well there is one thing that I've thought about us doing,"Akari mumbles. Haruto at first couldn't here what she said.

"Can you speak up? I couldn't hear you."

"There's something that we can do that I've thought about us doing," Akari replies. She tugs at the neck of her T-shirt as she lets out a light moan.

"Like we could…" Akari then begins to lean over the table as she inches towards Haruto. He begins to become nervous as he attempts to keep his attention from setting on the wrong thing. Just before Akari became close enough to be face to face with him, Haruto blurts out the best response he could as he averts his eyes away from her.

"Hey, uh, maybe we can talk about what we've been doing since after I moved?"

"What? Are afraid to hear my idea?"

"N-No! It's nothing like that!" Haruto cries out as he continues to avert his eyes away from her. Akari then falls back into the spot where she was sitting and bursts out laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh, Haruto, not only are you the worst at lying but you're dirty minded to boot!"

Haruto's face turns even more red in embarrassment as he jumps to his feet in anger.

"Akari! I'm gonna get you for that!" yells Haruto. He is about to rush around the table and pounce on her until she interrupts him.

"Come on. Can't you take a joke?" asks Akari. "I was only gonna suggest that we play a short game."

"Oh, really now?" Haruto replies back with another question as he begins to calm down.

"Yeah," Akari answers as a huge grin formed from her lips. "All I was going to say was that we could play a game of wrestling like that time when we were kids and like back then, the winner can make the loser do one thing for them."

"Oh, so you meant that kind of game?" Haruto mutters as he begins to smile himself while imagining all the ways he could make Akari embarrass herself.

* * *

"Man, Haruto, you suck!" Akari blurts out while in a fit of laughter. "You lost three times in a row!"

"You don't have to rub it in you know."

"Okay, okay, but you still have to pretend to be my genie. Three wins means three wishes!" Akari then moves her face so that it is now only inches from Haruto's. "And for my first wish, I want you to take me shopping tomorrow."

"O-Okay." Haruto says nervously.

"Remember to be outside my house early tomorrow morning, okay?" Akari says with a smile, her face still inches away from Haruto's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Haruto is already off on his bike early the next morning as he rushing for Akari's house. It doesn't take long for Haruto to get to her house but he feels a bit more winded than usually from not having used his bike for a long while. Haruto knocked on the door before being answered by Akari's mom.

"Hello, Haruto-kun. Akari will be down in a moment. How about you come in and have a seat?" she replies.

"I'm fine. Let her know that I will be waiting on my bike outside."

Haruto waited on his bike for a few minutes as he looked back on all that had happened back in Tokyo. Suddenly, Haruto notices his bike moving and feels that he is about to remember something painful until he looked behind him. The moment he saw Akari sitting on that back of his bike, he forgot everything for a moment. She dressed a lot more nicely than usual and Haruto couldn't help but notice.

Akari smiles at him as she speaks.

"You ready to go? We can get something to eat on the way," she says.

"Y-yeah," Haruto replies back.

"The food will be your treat though."

"Wha-! Fine, but that will count as your second wish."

"What?! Why? Aren't guys usually suppose to treat the girl to food?" Akari argues.

"Okay, okay, jeez. I won't make it count as one of the wishes." _Damn it, she's too cute and too strong to fight with right now..._

* * *

After treating Akari to breakfast, Haruto takes her to the nearest shopping district. Once there, Akari is already dragging Haruto with her to the nearest clothing store.

"How do you think I would look with something like this on?" she asks him while holding up a blouse and matching skirt.

"Y-you look... good," replies Haruto, his face slowly turning red.

_He didn't look away_, Akari thought. As she turns around to look at more clothing, she allows herself to smile while Haruto is unable to see it.

_Of course that's what I'm going to say_, thinks Haruto to himself. _Dressing up the way you did while also being able to tell when I'm lying or not. Cheater._

Akari picks out few other pieces of clothing before heading into the changing room. Minutes later, she comes out with a completely new outfit as she asks Haruto the same question.

"How do you look?" he replies with another question. "Is there a point to even asking when we both know that you can tell on your own?"

When she notices him becoming embarrassed again, she lets out a small chuckle as she thinks to herself. _Good point. I can't really expect you to think anything else when a girl's gonna be modeling in different clothing for you for the whole day._

As the day dragged on, Haruto found himself carrying five bags of clothing and another bag that has Akari's new heels.

"Haven't you bought enough for one day?" asks Haruto.

"But shopping is so fun, Haruto," Akari replies. "We even got to see Himuro-kun and Kikukawa-chan."

"Yeah, they've been together for a while haven't they?"

At that time, Haruto decides to check the time using his phone.

"It's getting pretty late. Now should be a good time for us to start heading back. Also, after trying the food we had from breakfast and lunch made me want to try to cook something. If you want, how about both you and Takagi stay the night over at my house?"

"Really?! You'll cook dinner?" Akari replies just as she begins to jump around happily. "Yes, that means I not only get breakfast and lunch free but also dinner too!"

The two of them continue the walk back to where Haruto left his bike , both happy with how the day went. Well, they were until they came to a stop beside the bike.

"So, how are we gonna make this work?" Haruto mutters.

About some time later, they were able to drop all the stuff off at Akari's house before arriving at Haruto's. Somehow.


End file.
